Backwards
by 101The Only One101
Summary: She died, so so she thought. She felt pain, but was relieved of it. She woke up, and realized where she was. She was in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from ahsokanerd who wrote Justified and SummerPond who wrote Messing Up Time Lines, so check them out! I thank them for letting me borrow the idea. Read on!**

**Here's the links:**

**s/9246064/1/Justified**

** s/8529289/1/Messing-Up-Time-Lines**

* * *

_Prologue_

I run quickly and nimbly, using the force to try and stop my attackers, clone troopers. Laser bolts whiz past my body and one comes too close to my montral. Too close. I almost want to cry. The clones were trying to kill me. I knew about the Jedi and the Temple. I knew the Jedi have been branded as traitors. I knew and I cry out as I rush into a cave with no exit. I whip around and watch in terror as several clones surround me. My hand absently goes to my belt to try and activate my lightsabers. I close my eyes, as a bitter tear crosses my cheek. I'm not a Jedi, but they still chased me. The commanding clone in blue armor comes through the entrance to see me. I remember the familiar scratched blue armor with the left shouldered pauldron and the twin DC-17 hand blasters. Rex.

"Rex?" I ask.

"Comm…. Ahsoka. I'm sorry, kid. You know what needs to be done." Rex murmurs raising one of this blasters.

"Why? Before I die, I need to know. Why?" I ask looking up brushing tears from my eyes.

"A group of Jedi tried to killed Chancellor Palpatine. We were given Order 66. This order branded members of the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic and called for their immediate execution." Rex recites with a monotone voice.

He raises the blaster. My eyes close and I bow my head, accepting my death. It was time, time to be free. To leave this inhumane world behind. To have no limitations and no Code to stop me. I would be finally free. No more feelings that would have to be ignored. Not having to care if I form an attachment to someone. Not caring if I kissed someone or found my family resting or still living. It was time. I was silently repeating the Jedi Code for the last time. I hear him counting down and the blasters of the other clones click. Faces flash before my eyes and in my head. Skyguy. Master Kenobi. Master Plo. Fives. Jessie. Kix. Dogma. Echo.

"5" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

"4" _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

"3" _There is no passion, there is serenity._

"2" _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

"1" _There is no death, there is the Force._

The blasters go off and my world explodes in a mixture of pain and some weird feeling I can only describe as…. joy. I hear a distant scream of pain and I whisper a good bye as my life force seeps into the living force and I'm set free from the pain of the living world.

* * *

**This will be the shortest of the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

~~Ahsoka~~

I feel tingly and I wake up. My vision is tinged white as if in a flashback or remembrance. Groggily, I take in the familiar beige walls of a certain place. I jump upright and take in my surroundings with better eyesight. I quickly look down at myself to find the blaster wound that could have taken my life. I don't find any bulges of bacta pads or even pain at all. I'm naked. I cover myself with my arms and start to blush even though no one is here. This looks like my room at the Temple, which included a small dresser for absolutely nothing, a little desk, a petite night stand, and of course, the not-so-comfy, probably made-of-cardboard bed. I look in the dresser and take out a robe. Dressing, I take a pair of leggings and boots and hurriedly put them on. I look around for my lightsabers and then curse when I don't see them.

"Am I dead? Where did my lightsabers go?" My throat feels scratchy, like I screamed for hours to no prevail. How am I going to explain how I lost them? Master will… Wait, if I'm dead, then I don't need my lightsabers. Maybe that's why they're not here. Look, there's my main lightsaber!

I pick it up and clip it to my belt. I step outside of my room and briskly walk down the halls to the library. I enter and find a terminal away from most of the Jedi. I start to type letters in, but soon realize I have nothing to put in.

Might as well check the date. Maybe I can find some information as to why I'm here and this doesn't feel like death.

I quickly look up the date and am surprised to see a new date. 23 BBY.

Not 19 BBY, where I am so sure I died. But 23 BBY, that was about a year before I became Master Skywalker's Padawan. So I went back in time. This is all too confusing, I need to talk to Master Yoda. Hopefully he will know what to do.

I run to Master Yoda's room and hesitate before pushing the button.

What if I'm making the wrong choice?

Shaking my head, I push the button and the door opens.

"Enter, you may."

"Yes Master." I reply and walk into his room. Master Yoda was meditating before I interrupted him.

"Troubled you are Initiate. Why might that be?" Master Yoda asks.

"I think I may have time traveled backwards in time. I was dying, I am so sure I died, but here I am."

"Meditate on this must. Needed for another reason, the force wishes. Tell the future to no one or dire consequences there will be."

"Yes Master."

"Go to classes you must, keep up this 'profile' you will."

"Good day Master. Thank you for giving me some of your time." I walk out and run to the training level of the Temple. I notice my clan in one room and I walk in.

"Initiate Tano. You are late." Master Gallia says.

"I'm sorry Master. I was talking to Master Yoda." I reply.

"Take your place." She returns back to the Form she was talking about before I came in.

I stand next to a human boy about the age as me.

"Please take a training lightsaber from the drawers."

There were single bladed lightsabers, shotos, double bladed lightsabers, a lot of different sabers. I take a shoto along with a main saber ignoring the pointed look Master Gallia was shooting at her.

I might look younger, but I'm going to advance my skills. And keep them in top shape.

I stand in front of a human girl who is holding a double bladed lightsaber. I activate my sabers and she activates one side of her lightsaber. She charges and I block her strike with my main and swing my shoto around in a move to disarm her. She flips backwards and lights the other side. I flip upwards and use the force to amplify the blow against both blades. I knew that a double bladed lightsaber had a fatal weakness. The middle as it was not guarded as well as the blade area and it contained both lightsaber crystals, therefore causing the lightsaber to shut off and break. To create the distraction for it, I move my shoto in a wide arc and then thrust my main saber forward to break the hand part of her saber. As she went to block my shoto, she missed my main saber and tried to block, but was too late. Her saber breaks and she dips her head.

"Initiate Tano and Silver. That was very good. Would you each tell me the about the art of dual blading and what you know about your form and saber." Master Gallia

We each tell her and she smiles almost proudly.

"I'm requesting that the both of you move up to one of the Padawan classes. You are both excused to bond and have some time before your next class. Understood?" We nod and walk out together.

"I'm Sasha Silver." She holds out a hand.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." I take it.

"Tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about myself in turn. How old are you?" She places her hands behind her back as we walk.

"I'm 13 years of age. How about you?" I ask.

"13 as well. A good age, is it not?" She smiles.

"Yes. So do you have a favorite color?"

"I've always had a thing for purples, blues, and greens. What about you?" Sasha asks.

"I suppose a blue color." I reply.

"Yes. Do you always follow orders?" She asks.

I turn to look at her and get a good view of her face. She has long brown-black wavy hair and piercing green-grey eyes. She has a light skin tone and a small body physique.

"Most of the time. Do you?"

"Same. So you prefer dual blading?" Sasha brushes her hair away from her face.

"Yes I do. How about you?"

"I was trying a double bladed lightsaber, as you saw. I'm not familiar with blades like that. I don't really like it." She makes a face and I smirk.

We hear a bell chime faintly and grin. "Lunch." Is the only word we exchange before running to the mess hall. It would seem everything was going perfectly.

**So, I rewrote this chapter because I wanted to and the way it was poorly written. There is a matter of story plot, but I somewhat have that covered. XD! Anyways, I want to know if Ahsoka should fall in love. It's kind of something I have to put in my stories as I'm a hopeless romantic. Ask any of my friends and they'll back me up. Heehee. Anyways Ice is in the works and the next chapter for Backwards aka this story is also in the works. So yeah, stay strong and safe and I'll see you soon! Well not really, but don't ruin the moment here!**


End file.
